One Shot - Ultimar and Mian's Fishy Date
by KeyBlader Zen
Summary: Ultimar and Mian go on a date in a jungle-like universe. ...There isn't much more to say. This is my first one shot... and it's a one-shot of my own series. Can I sue myself for creating fanfiction of my own books? *Twilight Zone Theme plays*


One Shot - Ultimar and Mian's Fishy Date

 **Author's Note: Yes, I am doing fanficion of my own original series, so sue me. ...Wait, is that even possible? Eh, whatever. Anyway, yeah... I really should work on getting this series re-released instead of making one-shots, but... what can I say?**

It had been a few years shy of a decade since the multiversal hospital had opened. Ultimar and Mian had spent most of their time organizing and planning for staff and other aspects of running a multi-dimensional operation. They had recently hired an odd new manager - A black, humanoid raven by the name of BloodBeak who said he had come from an odd world where the people's heads were made from chairs and ponies and there were giant dragons in the likeness of Macho Man Randy Savage. However disturbing such a thing sounded, it was far from what he would have considered "Abnormal" in his multiversal travels.

As he slowly placed his best red and gold tank top upon his muscular, toned, seemingly-early-adolescent, four-foot twelve body, Ultimar slowly braided his pure-gold, now-mid-back-length locks into a ponytail. With a huff, he adjusted his knee-length white, gold-plated jeans.

"There... perfect. Now all I have to do is...," Ultimar began in a joyous tone, turning towards a flowerpot, "Make the flower... Let's see..."

With a burst of rainbow energy, a large bouquet of synthetic red roses appeared in his powerful hand. He smiled at his handiwork.

A know came upon the new doctor's door after this, followed by a breathy and mid-high-pitched, "Ultimar... are you ready, Angel of the Multiverse?"

"Heh... yeah, come in..." Ultimar's reply was genial and kind.

With a small creak, the white doorframe opened, Mian's tiny frame coming into view.

First was her small, scaly, pink hand and white nails.

Next came her elongated, snake-like head, skinny neck, magenta spines and blue eyes and light blue, slit like pupil.

The door opened wider, revealing her petite, three-foot two humanoid upper body and torso, her pink scales and forming breasts covered by a white dress. Her cream-colored underbelly and snake-like lower half sported nothing, save for a small white belt which covered the uppermost underbelly scales and her "delicates".

Taking the small-yet-same-aged female Nagasapien's hand, Ultimar opened a wormhole to a lush green paradise, large blue-glowing mushrooms and purple-stemmed plants covering the jungle-like area. Smiling towards each other, the two headed towards a deep clear water pond to find a catfish the size of a large trailer.

With a snap of its jaws, the massive aquatic beast tore into Ultimar's flesh. However, in place of the presumed meal, it found its jaw broken in two with a sickening snap.

With a roll of his eyes, Ultimar froze the fish mid-swim with psychokinesis, placing his hand upon its jaw. With a sigh, a green light enveloped the creature, its jaw mending itself within seconds.

"What... I tried to eat you..." The catfish's words were sincere yet shocked.

A smile was given by Ultimar, who waived the statement with a kindly and casual, "Hey, every creature eats. You just had the unpleasant experience of trying to eat a guy who can survive a series of **bomb** strikes without a _**scratch**_."

"You didn't hurt him...?" Mian's shocked question was met with a grin, followed by a loving, "No... I didn't," he stroked the scales of her face, "Because you're by my side, Mian. You keep me calm... _always_. As long as you're safe, I need never kill another creature again..."

With a sigh, Mian joined her husband by the pool, slowly patting the head of the massive fish. In response, it nipped at her playfully. Ultimar flinched at the sight, slowly easing as she placed her hand on his.

With a wave of his hand, an elephant-sized steak-flavored Tofu cube dropped from a wormhole into the pond. In response, the catfish took a gargantuan bite of the soy cube, looking to Ultimar with complete bliss.

Shorty after the catfish's meal, two more joined him. One seemed to be female and the other slightly smaller.

"Your wife and son I take it?" Ultimar's casual question was met with a nod from the catfish and followed by four more cubes the size of small min-vans.

The water churned and splashed at the family of creatures began a feeding frenzy. Both Ultimar and Mian laughed as they were covered by the crystal-clear water. Once the banquet was complete, the child swam into a small cavern, emerging slightly over two minutes later with a small pearl in its mouth. With a spray of water, the young child spit the treasure into Ultimar's hands.

Patting the child's head, Ultimar spoke up in a gracious tone, "Heh... are you sure? I mean, I'll keep it if you want."

"Yeah, of course! I have _loads_ of them!" the young catfish yelped excitedly, motioning to the crevice with his tail, "I get them from the clams downstream! We're all friends in Aquanita!"

After exchanging goodbyes, both Ultimar and Mian entered yet another wormhole, finding themselves near two dogs - a brown and white male and a small floppy-eared golden and tan female.

"Sorry... er... I was distracted. Have a nice meatball!" With these embarrassed words, Ultimar shifted the destination to his hospital once more.


End file.
